


the breaking of black lions

by cuffs_and_collars



Series: the broken boys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, M/M, Needles, No touch orgasm, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuffs_and_collars/pseuds/cuffs_and_collars
Summary: Not much sex times in this chapter if that's all your here for but i felt like making myself sad so here you go





	1. Chapter 1

Keith and shiro are dragged into the room hands cuffed behind them metal collars tight around their necks. They had both been handily beaten without food or water since they had arrived. Yet they both struggle as their captors push them to their knees in front of the gloating lotor. “How nice of you to join me dears guards you may go” the guards give a short bow and leave them glaring on the floor. Lotor smiles looming over them “it's not so often I get the pleasure of two black paladins for company this is a treat” keith glares back

“you will not get away with this the rebellion will take you down” lotor laughs and reaches out to tousle keith's hair he tries to pull away but can't go far without falling over.

“let me lay down some rules lion cubs I am your new master you will address me as such and will not speak unless questioned”. 

Sheiro practically snarls “never” lotor almost casually kicks out hitting sheiro under the chin and sending him sprawling backwards. 

He grunts as keith calls out “sheiro!”. 

Before he is yanked up by the front of his t shirt. “I did say no talking you're not very good learners. However I know it will take a lot of physical punishment to get that across and I would rather not add to many new scars. However I do know that you have a weakness in one another.” 

His eyes flash pulling keith right up to his face as he stumbles to get his feet under him. Sheiro manages to sit back up a small trace of blood falling down his chin from where his lip was split. 

Lotor twirls keith around pressing him flush to him to face shiro. “tell me shiro what would you do to protect him“ he places a mockingly gentle kis to keith neck.

he squirms “don't listen to him shei-ah” he is cut off as lotor buries his teeth into his neck.

“no talking now, shiro prove to me you can be good and kiss my boot.” He sticks his foot forward running claws down keith's sides hands moving under his shirt. Shiro looks away before deciding balancing back on his knees to press a quick peck to lotors boot. He smiles continues to run his hands over keith “ see he can be a good boy when he wants too” looking over shiro he gives keith's crotch a squeeze who yelps in surprise trying to pull away but only backing himself into lotors chest.

Sheiro tries to reach and free him only managing to pull on his already chafing wrists “I did what you want let him go.”

Lators eyes narrow and shoves keith away causing him to land awkwardly unable to catch himself. “You don't make demands here in fact you should not be speaking at all.” From his belt he pulls a dagger that glints in the light bringing it swiftly against his neck. Both parents hold their breath as he traces his jugular with the point moving down beside him leaving a small red trail across him. “you will obey me though I see I might have to be a little more direct in showing you what power I have over you. Shiro closes his eyes ready for the pain when the knife moves down and he hears the tearing as lotor cuts his shirt off fabric falling to the floor subjecting his skin to the cold room. 

Lotor lets out a quiet laugh right beside sheros ear at his expression settling down to sit behind him. “perhaps if you are good you can earn back clothing privileges but for now you don't deserve them, keith keep your eyes over here I want you to see how he submits to me.” Keith's eyes had never left shiro first out of fear now out of something else as the knife trails lower catching the fabric of shiros pants. Shiro not wanting to be cut by struggling stays still trying to focus on his breathing. The knife moves slowly yet surely measly cutting away his pants then traces the outline of shiros flaccid length through his boxers. “hmmn I expected more out of the mighty champion, what do you think keith is he large for your kind?.” With the twist of his wrist lotor cuts away his last bit of privacy exposing him to keith. Whose face is red as if he had just been caught peeping. Shiro closes his eyes tighter feeling their eyes on him nowhere to hide. Lotor rests the cold metal of the knife on shiro’s thy holding his legs open as he reaches around with his other hand to slowly but firmly stoke shiros cock causing shiro to squirm . Lotor purred “keith I asked you a question respond”

Keiths eyes snap away from the display between shiro legs to lotiors face.” ... Uh yes?” Lotor grounds and harshly grips shiro’s unwillingly hardening length causing him to call out in pain.

”How did I tell you to address me?” 

Keith makes a sour face but in the light of shiro pain he blurts out “yes ... Master.” Shiro relaxes as lotiors hand dose returning to the slow strokes.

“ god boy you deserve a treat come here keith” he calls to him like he would a dog but keith does not see what choice he has awkwardly pushing himself over on his knees not sure what will happen next. Lotor reaches out to him once he is close releasing sheiro to brush across keith's cheek. “now little cub why don't you make sheiro here feels good , use that pretty mouth on him” lotor smiles devilishly grabbing keith's hair and pulling him down not giving him much of a choice pressing his face into sheiros lap keeping a grip on his hair to keep him from moving far knife still a second away. 

Sheiro still has his eyes closed not wanting to show how lotor was humiliating them. Keith can smell shiro the same shiro that he spared with the one that had always had his back. With another sharp tug on his hair keith opens his mouth tentatively licking out pretending he was not here that lotor was not here and it was just him and shiro. Shiro gasps and opens his eyes the sight and feel of keith making his erection jump. Lotor pats keith's hair pushing him down to take it all the way into his mouth causing shiro to make a barely held back moan. Lotor pets keith's hair softly cooing as he starts moving on his own “such a good boy making him feel so good, if I didn't know better I would say you had some practice.” keith made a small indignant sound which he was rewarded with by lotor pussing him down further on shiro’s length causing him to choke and gag a lime of precum and spit still connecting him as he pilla of. Lotor lets him breath for only a second before urging him back into motion. “shiro why don't you think the cock whore for sucking you off so well.” Lotor lazily drags the knife up shiro’sthy to his chest a threat to remind him of the danger of saying no. 

Shiros breath is caught in his throat trying to deal with the stimulation and think straight letting out a wavering “ thank you” leaning away from the knife now circling his nipple. Keith unconsciously pressed his thighs together trying to ignore the way it made him feel. Their is no way he should be enjoying this. He starts to move faster using his tongue praying that if he got shiro off this would end and they could go back to planning an escape like none of this had ever happened. Lotor seemed to notice the increase in shiro’s sounds carding his fingers through keith's hair. ”Such an eager little slut must have enjoyed your compliment.” Shiro was getting close stiffening against them biting his lip unable to hold back as keith hit just the right spots with his tongue. Fearing the mutual punishments if he were to speak without permission he gave no warning but a choked off cry as he filled keitha mouth. Keith gaged not ready for the intrusion pulled off some of the cum landing on his face as well.

Lotor clicked his tongue “look what a mess you made I didn't say you were done” he cups keith's messy face inspecting him. “though I suppose it does look rather nice on him. ”Shiro tired but now aware of things outside of his manhandled cock felt the distinct press of lotor behind him knowing the fucker was enjoying the view. It was then that lotor noticed the lump that had formed in keith's pants. “oh shiro look how much this has exited the little one I haven't even touched him yet.” Keith tried to pull back and cover himself but with lots grip and no use of his hands he couldn't get move. Shiro was confused until he saw how keith's erection pushing against his pants and practically short circuited knowing keith could find him attractive even in these disgusting conditions. 

But then his mind caught on lotors use of the word yet. “ don’t touch him.” Lotor hardly noticed the breach of speaking pushing shiro aside like a used doll eyes on his new prey. “ its obvious how much he wants this we can put on a show to match the one you gave us.” Keiths eyes go wide shaking his head pulling out of the grip. However he was just manhandled his face pressed into the floor ass up in the air as lotor pulled down his pants. 

Keith went stiff boner flagging as he realized what was going to happen underwear and jeans pulled to his knees. Lotor took a moment to appreciate him running a hand softly down his spine.”if you are good then I promise this will feel good, just imagine that it's shiro we might as well give him a good show. ”Keith just stayed tense hating himself as shiro snarled at lotor from his place on the floor. Lotor then swiped a finger across keith's cheek gathering the cum from the previous activities and then smearing it across his hole teasing around the rim. “your species really is primitive not even able to lubricate yourself.” he pushes in a finger making keith cry out at the too fast too dry intrusion. Lotor worked his finger around slowly then until he found that spot inside of him he barely knew existed causing him to scream for a new reason curling his toes. He was just glad that the no talking rule did not apply to this because the stream of little sounds he made was embarrassing enough. “wow I didn’t expect the solum keith to be so vocal I wonder what it would take to get shiro to make sounds like that.” At the mention of him Keith turned his head to see Shiro he had a horrified look on his face eyes taking in everything he must think keith is a weak slut. Shiro was horrified at how much he enjoyed seeing his red paladin going through this he wanted to help him yes but the sounds he was unable to muffle went straight to his already spent dick.

Lotor apparently got bored of humiliating keith pulling his finger out to get a small packet out of his pocket breaking it open to let a cool slick substance wash over keith's opening making him jump. Keith knew it was going to happen but the sound of a zipper followed by an alien pressure against him made his blood run cold.

“please no no I can’t” Keith hated how weak he sounded begging. Lotor simply grabbed onto his hip saying softly 

“no talking” and slowly started to press in. The lubrication helped but he had still not been prepped enough and he could feel the burn of every inch until he bottomed out. He bit his lip knowing if would be easier if he relaxed but every molecule of his body wanting to reject it. Then lotor started moving slowly at first but building up until their was a steady rhythm hitting that spot inside of him causing his flagging boner to come back.

Shiro looked away not wanting to cause keith any further embarrassment by his fucked up leader watching. Lotor didn’t seem to notice or care gripping tightly to keiths hips and enjoying the slick feel of him. Keith inexperienced with this level of stimulation approached the edge quickly calming down as his body was rocked with an orgasum and a pathetic sound. Lotor smiled responding by stepping it up to a punishing pace. Keith cried out overstimulated body given no time to recover. Lotor leaned over him hitting new angles “beg for me keith beg for me to fill you up and after this both of you will be given a rest. ”Keith mind spinning looked over to shiro who refused to even look at him.

He just wanted it all to end” pl-please master fill me” and that was all it took lotor slamming home and keith felt a warmth fill him as he was healed there before he was finally released and allowed to collapse on the floor. 

Lotor stood up tucking himself away satisfied. He moved to the other side of the sparse room pressing a key into a cabinet to unlock it pulling out two water bottles and ration bars. He first went to shiro touches gentle and so unlike what he had just been. He pulled him to a sitting position to lean on him bringing the water to his mouth that he drank listlessly happy for the drink but still reeling from all that happened. After the bottle was empty he held the bar to his mouth which shiro ate without fervor even though he needed it. As he finished chewing lotors fingers hovered over his lips before lifting him and placing him in the bed at the side of the room he hadn't bothered using. He then gave much the same treatment to keith whispering soft reassurances and rubbing small circles into his strained shoulders. He used a small cloth from his pocket to clean his face before lifting him and placing him next to shiro. You are both learning now rest up their is more training to do tomorrow he smiled leaving the room and locking the door with a resounding clunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the door closes Shiro and keith sit in silence in shock from all that had happened. After they had time to think Shiro turned over to look at keith.” are you alright.” Keith looks off into the distance lost “i will be we have to get out of here “ Shiro nods and struggles to his feet unsteadily and paces around the room. He tries the door unsuccessfully. He also finds the cabinet locked again and without full use of his hands there was no way to break into it. Their was nothing on or under the bed but a thin blanket and pillow. Keith just watches from his place on the bed mine running over everything over and over. Shiro eventually comes back to sit on the bed.”we might as well try to rest we need energy if we are gonna get out of this.” Keith just nods as he lays down moving up next to him trying to find comfort in the company.

They must have been tired because it felt as if they had only just closed their eyes when the door opens startling them both awake. Lotor strides into the room with a satisfied smile “hello pets! I hope you slept well we have a lot to do today.” They both shoot up Shiro moving between lotor and keith even as he was handcuffed and naked ready to defend him. Lotor does not seem to care about his glare, reaching out to stroke his hair. “ if you too can be good today then i will give you back the use of your hands your wrists must be painful by now and i would hate to leave any accidental scars.” They watch him wearily knowing that their best chance of getting out is to be able to fight without handcuffed. Shiro’s stance relaxes slightly looking back to keith and nods keith looks scared but nods back watching lotor carefully. Lotor claps “ so good you both even remembered to keep quite for me.”

He moves between them looking Shiro up and down before moving to the bed. “Tell me how you are feeling kitten” he reaches out petting keith's hair who makes a face of disgust . “I feel like shit thanks to you.” Lotor frowns momentarily “ If you had both behaved better i would handled you more gently, speaking of both we may as well level the playing field can’t have you thinking i chose favorites. Keith why don’t you stand up so i can take off those muscles clothes.” Keith stiffens not in any way wanting to be vulnerable in front of him but stands slowly glaring at him with as much intensity as he dared. Lotor just gave him a shit eating grin and unceremoniously pulled his pants down to his ankles instructing him to step out like he was helping a child get undressed. Shiro evades his eyes trying to give keith what little privacy he could as his closes are taken off lotor does not bother uncuffing him to get is shirt simply wiping the knife back out to shred it making keith stay completely still.

Lotor steps back to admire his work as keith shifts uncomfortable.” there you go much better.” He pulls out a length of rope from his pocket that both boys eye warily as he moves forward cliping one end to keiths collar and the other to Shiros. Keith looks at it confused” what's that for?” Lotor grabs the rope and yanks causing both of them to stumble forward. “ I didn’t say you could talk, but if you have to know i can't very well take my pets out on a walk without a leash.” The paladins look at each other concerned but are given little time to think and the rope is pulled taught again as lotor unlocks the door and walks out with the rope at his side. It's not long enough for them to follow comfortably and they end up shuffling close behind him shoulders touching. 

Shiro is memorizing the hallway and path they are taking so that he can find his way around when they finally do escape. Keith is the first to see the glare walking the other way down the hall that openly ogles them eyes roving over his body making him feel so exposed. The other gaara nods to lotor as they pass, “ nice new pets your majesty.” To said pets despair lotor stops and smiles at him “why thank you they are still in training but perhaps after i have finished with them i will throw a taiming party.” The galra guards eyes continue to rove over the boys with a devious grin. “ I am sure i speak for everyone when I say I am looking forward to it sir.” The paladins have no idea what it means but don’t like the sound of it. Lotor continues down the hall without much warning yanking the leash for them to follow. 

As they continue down the hall Shiro is suddenly filled with a wave of dread that he can’t quite place when he hears the roar of a crown in the distance. The sound is unmistakable the fighting ring those gearing masses still took place in his nightmares. He stops dead in his tracks choking keith again and lotor turns around giving a curious tug on the leash. “ Come on kitten we are not their yet.” Shiro stays there staring into the distance weighing his chances of getting away while still cuffed, naked and attached to keith. Keith on the other hand is worrying for shiro he has no idea what set him off but gets ready to resist if Shiro wants to try for it. Then lotor makes the connection with an audible “ ohhh don't worry kitten i wouldn’t waist you in the rink like that after all you were a paladin and mine i won’t risk an accidental death.”

Shiros ees are still wide and he feels like he might puke at and second but nods slightly and takes a step forward relaxing the leash. Lotor leads them onto a outcove that sees over the areana, sitting down in a throne to look down on the stands. He points at his feet giving the leash a pull“ come sit at my feet cubs.” they both come to sit below him hoping that this embarrassment is all that they will have to endure. The crowd starts cheering as the first match starts but lotor seems uninterested reaching out to pet them softly “ here are the rules I am going to test out those pretty mouths while i watch the game. All you have to do is make me feel good and ill take those cuffs off of you.” This was disgusting but people probably couldn't see into their seats from the height and compared to the other indigents they had endured this was simple to get closer to freedom. However instead of unzipping his pants so they could get it done with he reaches behind him pulling two strangely shaped purple bottles. “ one catch though if either of you get off before i do then you will be the reward to this battle's winner.” Shiro shuddered thinking of the hulking beasts he often had to fight in the ring not wanting to think of what being their prize would mean. He was however knocked out of his reminiscence as lotor leaned down and grabbed his uninterested cock, he tried to lean away but lotor grabbed his shoulder as he worked one of the bottles around his cock. It was warm and slick inside and as it was pressed to his base it tightened to fit him. Making a small sound of surprise he stared down at the strange thing as lotor did much the same thing to keith who shifted uncomfortably.

Lotor just smirked sitting back up in his chair “To make it a little more interesting whoever is lagging behind in their ministration will receive a little encouragement.” He pulls a small remote from his pocket and presses a button making them both jolt in surprise as the purple machines buzzed to life starting to massage and vibrate against them before he clicked the remote to a lower setting. They both relaxed as he did until they saw him unzip his pants allowing his already hard length to spring free. Keith may have been familiar with the feel of that horrible thing but the sight of it was not much better. It was purple and alien with ridges along the bottom and a drop of black liquid beading at the tip. Keith soon learned more ways to hate it as he was gripped roughly and his face was pressed into it smelling the salty tang as he was encouraged by lotor. “ get to work now kittens times ticking.” Keith barely resisted biting into him just to wipe the satisfaction off his face but he felt shiro sitting not far from him and didn’t want to get him hurt. ltor spread his legs to let shiro in closer. The second they were set up he pressed the button causing both of them to jolt before. The paladins leaned forward highly aware of how close they were to one another. Keith closed his eyes and just opened his mouth against the side of his length mouthing at it gently.

Sherio followed his lead not sure exactly what lotor wanted licking up the side. They were rewarded with the buzzing fading. Lotor watched them amused not caring for the fight at all. “ their you go kittens keith why do you show me some of the moves you did last night I have seen you do better than that. Keith scowled but strained on his knees lifting himself high enough to take the head in his mouth even at the awkward angle. Lotor made a contented sound not bothering to help him as he was struggling. Shiro had leaned back to help him and was rewarded by the toy giving him a jolt lotor smiling flying at him. “Just because you are not as practiced as your cock slut dose not mean you can let him do all the work i have plenty to go around.” they get into a rhythm and lotor starts to make little breathy sounds closing his eyes the battle is drawing to a close and the toys are only occasionally flicked on but it's so intense it's hard to focus on anything else when they do. Lotor looks down at the red paladin with half lidded eyes.”you are doing such a good job dear just look up so i can see those pretty galra eyes. 

The angle is hard with how much lotor was making him take but he strained to look at him trying to keep the way his throat hurt and how good the toy felt at the low level buzz out of his eyes. Lotor smiled and pressed his food against his captured dick making the toy squeeze harder around it too tight and the gasp of pain was enough to put lotor over the edge. The mess he made filled keiths mouth and ran down where Shiro was still sucking against his length. Both boys pulled away as soon as it happened spitting out the salty material. Lotor let them tucking himself back into his pants contentedly. It was only when Shiro cleared his throat glaring at him as he twisted that he seemed to remember the promises he had made. A button on the remote stilled both toys to the relief of the boys he slid them off as if it were no big deal tossing the toys behind his chair before brandishing a small golden key from his pocket.


	3. In witch everything really goes wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much sex times in this chapter if that's all your here for but i felt like making myself sad so here you go

Lotor held the key up letting it catch the light. “this is the key to your handcuffs Shiro you keep it safe while we go back to my room.” Shiro nodded looking confused until Lotor pressed the key against his lips pushing some of the cum he had managed to keep out of his mouth in making the key taste salty bottom of the worn metallic. Lotor stood up pulling on the leash barely giving them enough time to get on their feet leaving Shiro to hold the key in his mouth as they made the walk to his room with little incident. While both the paladins had been hard from the earlier treatment both of them were able to relax and flag on the walk. Once :Lotor got them too his room he carefully went up and unclipped the leash from both of them hanging it on the door as if this was not the only time he planned on taking them out in this manner.

Looking around the room both of them tried to take in as many details as the could. it seems like a rather posh waiting room a carpet made of some animal neither of them had seen on the floor and abstract art on the walls. Lotor stepped entirely too close to Shiro as he pulled the key slowly from his mouth letting the small string of saliva slowly stretch and break. Instead of releasing Shiro he went to keith first taking his hands and pressing the key into the lock with a satisfying click. The cuffs fell to the floor with a jangle and keith let out a sigh of relief stretching out his arms felt orgasmic he rolled his shoulders. Lotor smiles at him letting a hand drift over his back for a second before moving to Shiro.

The first think keith thought was that lotor had turned his back to him and didn’t even see him as a threat with his arms free. Keith was pretty sure he could take lotor in a fair fight but his arms were still sore and he hadn't eaten properly, not to mention the fact that lotor had on his suit armor while he was buck naked so he waited. To do this right he would need a plan. Lotor unlocked sharia cuffs who remained stoic though he did stretch to get some feeling back into them. Lotor stepped up wrapping his arms around his middle in an almost loving way.

“ now pets i know that I didn’t have time to finish you at our event but i thought we could have more fun now that you had more freedom.” he ran his hand ever so slowly down the center of sharia chest. “ perhaps you can show your gratitude by putting on a little show for me I wonder if your hands can do as well as your mouths did.” His hand drifted ever down leaning into Shiro when suddenly Shiro lashed out grabbing his hand and pulling it away while turning to slams his metal fist into lotions face sending him reeling back.

“ GARDS” lotor yelped holding his jaw a line of blood running down his chin. Keith was immediately in action running over and shoving lotor into the wall and grabbing the knife from his belt to hold against looters throat in one smooth motion. The door was knocked open and guns were pointed at them as the guards rushed in. Shiro made himself large fire in his eyes ready to fight back. 

Keith pressed the blade closer to Lators throat hissing at them. “you shoot and Lotor dies I will not hesitate.” The guards did not seem to know what to do keeping their weapons up.

Lotor simply started laughing at them “ you really are stupid kittens there's no way that you are going to make it out of here alive one wrong move and you are both dead. I promise that my guards can shoot you far faster than you could dream of moving that knife. Besides what then if you kill me then you have no bargaining chip and no way to find your way off of this ship. Ill tell you what keith drop the knife take a step back and I may even forgive you for being such an idiot.” Lotor slowly raised his hand placing it over keith's a calm smile still on his face in complete control even at gunpoint.

Shiro turned to him practically snarling “ Don’t do it keith you know he is a liar this is the only way we are getting out of here.” Keith wanted to believe him wanting to hope that they could get out of here use Lotor as a captive but he knew how this empire worked he might even be able to kill Lotor now but other then giving him a taste of revenge before death it wouldn’t change anything. Another would be in his place doing the same damage before the night was out and the resistance would have nothing to show for it. Their was a tense second everyone waiting to see what would happen next before keith looked down taking a step back from lotor letting go of the knife for him to take.

Shiro lunged to stop him screaming “NO” in desperation when two guards grabbed him one taking each arm to restrain him. An Evil smile spread across lotors face turning the knife over in his hands.

“I knew i could trust you to do the right thing lion cub. Guards hold keith as well this is about to get messy” Keith's eyes went wide as he saw lotor inspecting the knife pulling back briefly and two more guards secured him with too rough grips.

“I did what you wanted you said it could be forgiven.” Keith cried in desperation. Lotor slowly walked over to Shiro pressing the tip of the knife against his chin forcing him to look up to avoid the blade. 

Lotor's words were smooth like honey as he said matter of factly “ I said that i would forgive you keith. You still have potential to be trained. Shiro however.... I think we all know that he is all used up.” In a movement almost too fast to see lotor swiped the blade across shiros throat a gush of blood splattering down his body and onto the rug. Shiro let out a pained gasp before his mouth filled with blood. Keith screamed in anguish fighting against the guards behind him as Shiros holders dropped him letting him crumple to the ground as he lost blood at a terrifying rate. Lotor gestures at keith's guards and they let him go. Keith fell to his knees holding Shiro pressing on the wound trying to stop the bleeding trying to do anything to save him only managing to coat his hands in red. Shiro looked up to keith eyes soft trying to reassure him even in death that everything was going to be okay.


	4. in witch keith is not here

Keith heald Shiro close to him sobbing and in shock. He didn’t head what lotor was saying the the guards because everything was drowned out by his mind screaming no over and over. ONe of the guards lifted Shiro out of his arms and took him away. He wanted to cry out for them to stop but he couldn't even move just staring down at his bloodied hands, red with Shiro's blood, And it was all his fault. He vaguely noticed lotions hands on him as he made soft reassuring sounds lifting keith into his arms like he was a child. Keith didn’t even have the will to fight back just letting the world spin as he was taken away. He wanted to go to Shiro, Shiro needed his help, Shiro needed him.

Lotor placed him down in a new room on some cold tile but he was numb to it all the sound of water running barely registering before Lotor was back lifting him though now he was not wearing any clothes. He didn’t care, He didn’t care what was happening anymore. His last tether to sanity had quite literally been cut. Lotor whispered to him things he didn’t care to understand about him taking care of it and everything being alright as he lowered both of them into a warm bath. This was enough to make keith look around finding himself in a bathroom with a tub big enough for three tiles lining the floors and the walls in intricate mosaic patterns. The tub was lines with multiple bottles with Galra labels though he supposed they were haircare. The water was warm and it was the only thing he could really feel right now even though he knew lotor was behind him and holding him close.

Lotor hummed “I know this is going to be hard for you kitten but this is really for the best. He was not a good influence on you. Besides you know that you were always my favorite now i will have all the more time to pamper you.” He rubbed small circles into his overworked shoulders. It felt good even though he you never admit it. Looking down he saw the blood on his hands whisping off in swirls under the water giving it a fain pink glow around them. Lotor reached for a bottle on the side of the tub uncapping it and pouring some red gel into his hands. He rubbed his hands together to warm them before restarting the back rub. The body wash smelt like strawberries and it tingled his skin ever so slightly where it was rubbed into the muscles making his shoulders relax. He leaned into Lotor not really knowing what else to do still not in the present.

Lotor was being so gentle with him as if he could ever make up for what he did “ that's right keith just relax i have got you now everything is going to be just fine.” He then pressed a small to to keith's cheek leaning around him after he was done rubbing in the body wash. He continued the cleaning over his chest and arms whisking away any sign that he had just been covered in blood. Keith just let him going limp like a rag doll staring at a spot on the wall and pretending none of this was happening. Lotor washed his legs not even grazing between them until he was totally clean.

“I know how i can make you feel better kitten just relax and let me make you feel good.” Lotor kissed lightly as his neck over the still healing bite mark as if in apology before his hands fell between her legs. At first he barely touched in smooth strokes in a hypnotizing rhythm. Keith let his eyes close wishing to be anywhere but here but too weak to fight back. Lotro slowly applied more pressure making keith's head fall back onto his shoulder as he was held. Lotor was saying things again but he wasn’t listening even as small gasps and moans where worked from him. It felt good and he was so gentle keith could almost imagine that it really was not Lotor their with him. With his eyes closed he let himself feel and it didn’t take long before his breath shuddered and he further soiled the bathwater. 

Lotor showered him with kisses anywhere he could reach before he stood up lifting a now limp keith from the water and carrying him out of the room. Keith kept his eyes closed until he felt the soft sheets beneath him. Lotor had laid him on a large bed furnished with pillows and blanket a portrait of lotor hung above the bed. Lotor joined him on the bed with a warm towel. It felt as if it had just been taken from the dryer and was fluffy soft. Lotor carefully wiped him down drying him before the water could cool and freeze him. After drying off himself. Keith just continued to lay on the bed dissociating away from himself and this place.

Lotor layed down next to him pulling the blanket over both of them safing in a soft tone that you might use with a frightened animal “ I figured after that experience you would need some rest i know that it was hard on you but this will make thing so much easier for the both of us dear.” Lotor held him against his chest pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before relaxing breath slowly becoming deeper as he fell asleep. Keith on the other hand did not sleep even if the bed was better and he was more tired than he had ever felt before it was a long time before keith could escape into his dreams.


	5. in witch a plan is discovered

Lotor wakes to find keith still fast asleep in his arms. The poor boy must have been so tuckered out. He slowly untangles himself from him carefully not waking him up. He blows a kiss to the boy before leaving him alone in the room. By now he should know not to get up to trouble and if not then it will be a good reason to punish him. Double checking that he locked the door on the way out he starts down the hallway feeling as if he was walking on air. Everything was going so well. He arrives at his destination to the cheers of his men. Smiling he motions for them all to quiet down. 

“ thank you all for supporting the galra empire we have been making huge progress in domination crushing the voltron paladins and soon the rest of the galaxy will follow suit. As a reward for your hard work I give you what you have all been waiting for.” He pauses for effect hand hovering over a large purple button on the wall. “ THE BLACK PALADIN” He presses the button and a panel in the floor moves revealing a healing pod that races through the floor releasing its occupant Shiro coughing and looking around in mottled confinement. Shiro tenses as he comes too trying to get up and run away but as he tries to move he finds that his arms and legs have been encircled by purple glowing machines that don’t budge from the spot.

Lotor smirks down at him and runs the tip of his claw over the new scar on his neck that still burns.” sorry that we didn’t leave you to heal long enough but I have so many people that are excited to see you. I am sure that they will be able to stretch out that throat though.” Shiro was ready to cuss him out but as he opens his mouth he can feel the damage done to his throat and it turns into a cry of pain. Shiro is still naked and he can feel the eyes of the other galra in the room on him.

Lotor moves the hair out of his face “ really i was just looking for an opportunity to give you up you're already so broken basicly useless unline keith, he can still be shaped to fit me perfectly. So thank you for your outburst it gave me the perfect opportunity to throw out the trash. With these fancy stocks you will be the perfect fuck doll for them.” He pulls a Large remote from his pocket pressing a button on them and the circlets move pulling his legs apart hiding nothing from the people behind him. A bar coming from the floor to bend him forcing him onto all fours only able to look up at lorot by straining his neck. Lotor casually tosses the remote to the first person in line.

“ have fun with him boys and don't worry about being gentle we will be sleeping in a cryopod anyway.” At that then men charge and Shiro is suddenly surrounded by people touching and grabbing him not a second passed before a large member is pressed against his lips he resists clenching his jaw only to be foiled crying out as what feels like two meaty fingers slicked with something are pressed into him. He can’t tell how many gallons are touching him anymore as his mouth is filled enough to make his eyes water. Someone is touching his dick and still others are prying open his hands to put their members in rutting against his non compliant hand. 

The person that was preparing him must have been pushed out of the way because his hand was pulled so roughly out only to be replaced with yet another cock stretching him painfully quickly. 

It was all too much and the generals were talking over each other. “come on slut i know you can work your mouth better than that” ,“oh he does feel good back here I can’t wait to see how much dick he can take till cum is dripping out of is everywhere” , “I didn’t wait in line for a half hearted handjob whore try harder or i'll just stab another hole into you to fuck.” With the last demand he felt claws rake down his back. He had barely had time to register he was alive before everything was happening so fast. Occasionally the person behind him would slam into his prostrate most likely on accident but it still made him jerk. Shiro felt light headed from how often his air was cut off from the dick in front of him. 

It could have been minutes or hours before the first one finished it was in his mouth the taste invading his senses as he was pressed to the hilt before the guard pulled out. He didn’t even have time to spit out the mess before another dick was pressed in abusing his already fucked throat. They came in waves as soon as one finished another would be their to take their place often demanding he try harder or just making fun of how pathetic he looked. He felt pathetic they occasionally changed his position cuffs pulling him into what always managed to feel like a worse position. He was filthy covered in spunk and blood from where they got too rough with their claws. At some point that he can’t really remember he was actuly forced to orgasum when the person fucking him kept hitting that place inside of him while stroking him encouragingly. The day passed without any rest their seemed to be an endless stream of men taking advantage of him. Even a few people with vaginas put him in a position to sit on his face suffocating him into compliance. 

At some point it must have stopped there was a much smaller mixed galra that was cleaning him off gently. He wanted to thank them but he was so tired he could barely open his eyes let alone speak with his throat. Then the person he least wanted to see came in to look over him. Lotor looked over his bruised beaten body with a cat call whistle.

“they really did a number on you. I should have done this a long time ago the job satisfaction has skyrocketed since your introduction. Though of course you didn’t get to everyone so this will have to be a permanent feature many are asking about return visits. You have truly found your purpose in life shiro.”

Painfully slowly he glares up at him and manages a gruff voice that betrays how hurt it was “ where. Is. Keith.”

Lotor condescendingly pinches his cheek “oh don’t worry your silly little head about him. He is safe and happy with me he is learning so much faster without you as a bad influence. Of course he still thinks you're dead but maybe if you both behave i'll set up a special meeting for you I bet keith could find some creative ways to use uses you even if you have already been loosened up by then for now try to get some rest you have a big line up for tomorrow.”


	6. In witch Keith is here and fucking angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is going to use every tool he has available to escape

Keith woke up in a soft bed alone. He was briefly confused until looking around he saw the huge pointing of lotor and it all came flooding back. He wanted to just go back to sleep maybe he could dream about a better place. 

He laid his head down but then Shiro voice echoed in his head “Don’t give up.” Great now he was hearing voices that's great he sat back up looking around the room. Maybe he could find something to get out of here with. He would need to gag lotor so he couldn’t call out for guards. After some half hearted snooping he found the closet filled with his overdone clothes. He picked up a long sock half heartedly knowing that even if he could stop him from calling the guards Lotor would overpower him. He was so weak all that training hours logged in the training deck where useless. He sat down on the floor ready to sink back down into his depression. If he couldn't feel anything then it wouldn’t hurt. Right before he hit the floor though he thought of Shiro if he was here their is no way he would just lay down and wait to die. Their had to be something. He had trained and Lotor could be defeated. 

Standing back up with clenched firsts all of the painful sad emotions were hardened into a molten anger. Shiro would be avenged and lotor would pay for what he had done. The first thing he did was find something suitable to wear from lotors closet he found a cloth you would wear under armor. For what he wanted to do he needed to be able to sneak around and strike quickly if he got in a position where armor might help he would already be fucked. The bookshelf by the door didn’t have any secret passages hidden behind it or gun hidden in a hollowed out book. To his surprise he found that the door to the bedroom was in fact unlocked. Exploring the rest of the house finding the backroom with too many shampoos a kitchen that was only a fanciful long hall with a bell to call servants. Lotor didn’t even bother making his own food. He found a sitting room and on the mantel there was an ornate sword that he quickly grabbed. The last room he found was a fancy waiting room that he recognized even though it lacked a once ruined rug. 

He went through that room quickly trying the door that he was unsurprised to find locked but that was fine with him. Keith was not leaving until Lotor had payed for what he had done. Going over the rooms again he found a closet he hadn’t noticed before. Opening it he found a stores worth of sex toys. Holy fuck he knew this guy was fucked up but this was another level on the bottom shelf there was a jar with something that looked alive. He had no idea how some of these things were even supposed to work. He quickly shut the closet turning his back to press against it like they might try to jump off the shelf at him. Was he even the first sex slave this guy had owned or only the most recent. After taking some time to breath he opened the closet again not wanting to leave something behind that might help him. Poking through he wish he had gloves a few things even came with instructions but it was all written in galra.

Their where a few viles accompanied but needils. Maybe it was something to knock out his victims he pocketed it. He also found a pair of handcuffs that will definitely be useful for subduing him along with some lengths of rope. The final thing he found useful was a red ball gag. Even though it was kinda gross it would have to work. Maybe if he knocked him out he could get him better binded in the bedroom since it was further away from the door if he managed to make any noise. He didn’t know exactly what he was gonna do once he subdued him but he had a few ideas. 

Keith spent the rest of the time waiting for lotors room imagining all the ways he could hurt him. How he could take his anger out of the person who took everything from him. He couldn’t kill him he needed every edge he got in getting away. He needed to find out where the other paladins where and get away from here. But that didn’t mean he couldn't make him wish he had killed him.

Lotor blissfully ignorant of these plans was whistling as he walked back to his room was thinking his own ways to torture someone. He didn’t know which idea he liked more coming home to a sleepy compliant keith or coming home to one that tried to fight him. It really would be a shame if he broke his new pet so quickly he hoped he still had a little bit of fire left in him to stomp out.

He unlocked the door with his hand locking it again as he came in calling out to his pet “honey i'm home I hope you haven't gotten into any trouble while I was out.”There was no response so he continued through the room everything looked like it was at the same though he saw into his bedroom that his war books had been thrown haphazardly across the floor. His anger spiked those were expensive and stomped into the room however before he could start yelling at his kitten for disrupting his stuff when keith leaped from atop the disheveled bookshelf landing on his chest and knocking the air out of him. Keith only had one change at this so he pressed the ball gag into his mouth stopping any noise before it could start the buckle clicking behind his head as he deftly secured it. Lotor let out an indignant sound kicking out at him. Lotor fumed Keith was going to pay for this as soon as he got a hold of him. As soon as lotor reached out for him he hocked the cuffs around his hand and then too the other before pushing them painfully stretched over his head at an awkward angle. Keith was glad he had practiced opening and closing them so that he could do this quickly. Now all he had to do was knock him heal lotor down with one hand and plunged the neil into his arm with the other. Lators eyes went wide looking at the nedil and thrashed throwing keith's hand off and the vial was crushed against his hand the last of the fuchsia liquid dripping down his hand. Unfortunately for him it did not seem to knock the galra out restraining him would be much harder if he was awake. 

Drawing the sword from his belt and pressing it to his throat pressing down enough to draw a fine line of blood. This gave him flashbacks to the last time he had held a knife and suddenly it was Shiro he has holding the knife too Shiro he was hurting. Keith pulled back shaking his head and blinking until it turned back to the real world. Lotor was still under him looking far less in control now that he didn’t have guards to back him up and remained still as the blade hovered over him. Keith tried to regain himself this was no time to lose himself. He pressed the sword back closer as he took the knife from lotors belt throwing it away where I stuck in the wall.

Keith scowled at Lotor wanting to finish him now “the only reason you're still breathing is I need you to get out of here but if you cause any problem to me I will not hesitate to end you is this understood. ”Lotor nodded slowly looking scared at him and then over to the cracked vial still laying on the floor next to him. Keith looked at his own arm the liquid had dissolved soaking into his arm. If it was not a downer to knock someone out he wondered what it was.

Looking back at lotor Keith asked “what was that stuff I thought it was going to knock you out.” Lotor looked indignant and made some garbled sounds the gag obscured. Oh yeah keith had forgotten he was so used to lotor always gabbering on it was nice to lead the conversation for once.

Keith shook his head “forget it look I can’t have you thrashing around i'm going to secure you on the bed. You will calmly walk over and let me do this. You try to fight me you die, you try to run you die, you give me any reason and I will kill you got it.” Slowly he nods his head trying to remain calm. Keith got off to him all the while keeping his sword pointed at lotor. He didn’t want to get close enough to help him up but lotor managed it and compliantly went to the bed laying down in the middle looking at the rope that was attached to the headboard and foot of the bed. Keith felt a rush of power at being obeyed so readily finally getting his was made him smile for the first time in a while. He quickly secured lotions hands to the headboard and then his feet to the foot spread so that it would be harder to break free. Looking over his handiwork he then noticed that lators pants had a noticeable lump. What the fuck was this sicko really getting off on this. The brief thought of giving him a taste of his own medicine was shook from his head immediately.

Keith glared at him “i'm gonna remove the gag if you try to call for the guards not only will it go back on but you will regret it okay I need answers” Lotor nodded watching him. Keith unclicked the gag still holding the sword menacingly glaring at him. He couldn't help but notice the way lotor let out a little gasp as if was free or how soft his lips looked around the little red ball. 

Fuck keith stay on task “where are the other paladins and don’t even think about lying.”

Lotor works his jaw his eyes look a little hazy “You and Shiro where the only paladins captured pidge was able to hack his cell and escape with hunk though Allura is in the possession of my guards. ”He sounded dazed maybe the vial was truth serum or something. Lotor started to squirm in his binds pulling against the rope eyes fixated on keith. Keith bet he could do whatever he wanted to him now that he held the power what would his generals think of him if they saw him begging to be fucked harder by a “weakling” alien. Keith didn’t even notice it but his hand had drifted between his own legs to adjust himself something was going on. 

Suddenly it clicked at he glared at lotor “ what was in that vial I found in the closet.” His voice coming out breather then he intended.

Lotor gave him a broken smile “ you mean you didn’t know that was an aphrodisiac and you didn’t bother dilution it by the feel of it, and here I thought you had becoming so addicted to me you wanted it even when you where I knew you were a slut I didn’t think you where that stup--” He was cut off by a fist slamming into his face. Keith shook his hand out even just the breith touch of his skin to his felt really good. Keith had officially fucked up he had only gotten it onto his skin he can't imagine how much lotor was feeling with a direct injection.

Lotor was feeling fucking amazing he shifted again feeling the pull of the fabric against his skin it was so hot he wanted them off. His face throbbed after the hit and to his distress he actually let out a moan at the sensation. It was not supposed to feel good to be hurt but with how close keith was hovering over him the contact was almost a relief. Lotor wondered if keith was gonna leave him like this all tied up and bothered. HIs cokc was straing for attention at the thought he was not quite at the point of begging but he really hoped that his smart mouth didn’t mean keith wouldn’t touch him. He was gonna die if he didn’t get some friction soon. 

Lotor swallowed his pride “ouch uh fuck that hurt but I am a bit inhibited at the moment thanks to your willy nilly injections I don't suppose you would be inclined to assist me in the problem?” Strangely this was the most polite lotor had been to keith and the way lotor bit his lip at the end rocking his hips slightly against the air almost made him want to consider it. There was no way he was letting lotor fuck him but there were other ways to solve this problem. Keith took a second setting the sword to the side within reach but not somewhere he would accidentally impale himself before getting onto the bed and straddling motors chest. He glared at lotor blaming him for this stupid problem who the fuck kept aphrodeasics in the closet. WIthout a word he pressed his pants down letting his now hard dick out even though he had barely touched it. The way lators eyes lit up making it jump as he willingly opened his mouth tongue loling out needily. That was all the excuse keith needed before ramming forward to fill his mouth. FFFFuck it felt amazing keith felt each warm inch of his mouth lators tongue lapping at him sent him to a blissful state not bothering to move from his fully sheathed position.

Lotor moaned around the cock it tasted so good salty sweet and filling his mouth perfectly he wanted more he wanted everything that keith could give him maybe if he was really good keith would let him go so that he could fuck him. Just the thought of keith riding his dick made a jolt go through his body making him gag as he lost focus. Keith hearing the moan got angry this was not for him this was only because lotro had knocked that stupid vial on him. Keith grabbed the long white hair and wrenched it back pulling lotor forward to take more and making his eyes water. It felt so good to hurt him. He wanted lotors screams to be muffeled on his dick he wanted him to feel what it was like to be really abused. Looking back he did notice that lotor still had an erection he wondered how long it would stay he started pistoning his hips quickly like lotor was just a toy to be used.

With another satisfying tug of the hair keith warned him “this is not for you and I swear to god if you bite me I will take that fucking cock ring out of the closet and the biggest dilldo you have the shove up your ass. I will leave you here unable to get off moaning for release until the next guardwatch finds you how long will it take them too look for you while you in here desperately riding yourself raw. MAybe when they find you they won’t even bother taking the cock ring off just replace the toy with herself. Heck you might even beg them to fuck you If I bother taking the gag off.” Keith was not even listening to the words he was saying just knowing the felt good to say before he pushed himself to the back of lotos throat and finished forcing lotor to swallow it even as this accton took him over the edge.

Lotor felt so fucking good his hair pulled just right those words working their way straight to his dick that throbbed with need ad he realized keith was not gonna touch him. The words were almost enough on their own but the taste of keith finishing with the knowledge that he had been good enough to get him there made him arch off the bed with a moan cumming in his pants making him a sticky delirious mess.


	7. In witch answers are given

Keith must have fell asleep the force of his orgasum taking a lot from him since he woke up next to lotor who was nudging him with his bound arm and slightly rocking the bed. Keith sat up feeling cleansed of the aphrodisiac stuff but lotor seemed to still be affected by the way he was twisting making small needy sounds. Lotor was definitely still feeling hot how much had even gotten into his system usually it only took cumming to feel better then again keith had never even touched him he didn’t know he could even do that. At first his idea was to wiggle loose from the cuffs and take back control as fun as this was but as he twisted in his bonds it only made his need worse oh he would make keith pay for this indignity though he would have to make him talk like that again. Lotor had not even noticed keith was awake and watching him until he flicked his nose disorienting him. 

Keith leaned over him “how long are you going to be like... this” he gestures to lotors disheveled state.

Lotor stopped his squirming glaring at him “ I'm sorry if you are inconvenienced by the random drugging you gave me i don’t know how much you gave me i don’t suppose you measured it or watered it down.”

Keith shrugged looking over him with an almost morbid curiosity “ It doesn't matter it will wear off by the time i'm gone. Tell me the fastest way to get off this ship.”

Lotor shook his head “why would I tell you that, i can ride out my high with your body once I get free i'll make it easy on you if you let me go now.”

Keith nodded as if thinking then his hand was wrapped around lotors neck pressing down making his sputter and cough.” You are not in charge any more. that is Never going to happen again you will tell me because it's that or die tell me now and i might go eisey on you.” Some of the threats efficacy was lost as lotus eyes went half lidded at the touch actually leaning into it the kinky fucker. Lotor forgot how good it felt to be ordered around he was getting a bit light headed but it felt so good. Keith pulled his hand away in disgust knowing that this might not work with lotor in this state. Keith looked for other options in his head before kicking himself for having to do this. Keith looked at lotor pissed but raised his hand again letting it fall onto the tent in lotors pants. Lotors eyes practically rolled back in his head at the touch the mess for earlier sill coating him even the soft touch was so slick and good. 

Keith spoke slowly and commandingly “you will tell me a safe and fast way to get off of this ship. You will not lie. You will not try to trick me. If I like what you have to say then I will let you get off. This is not because i like doing this this is only because it is the fastest way to get what I want understand.” Lotor nodded enthusiastically raising his hips to get more solid contact. 

Keith used his other hand to press lotors hips down. “Start talking”

Lotor whined at the loss of touch “fine fine I have a schedule of guard that pass my door every half Varga” Keith returned his hand rubbing small reluctant circles that made lotor moan. Though when lotor stopped talking he pulled the hand away

Lotor grimaced “the closest escape pods are on the left compact of the ship hitting an emergency exit will cause a stampede that you can hide in the crowd with to get to them.”  
Keith begrudgingly rewarded him unzipping his pants to touch hi through his underwear though he could feel the sticky mess from their last event which was gross. 

Lotor babbled on though his voice caught when a good spot was reached “ w-wearing a guard helm will keep you from getting recognized the escape pods will automatically go to the closest kalra colony but you can override it with a password”. Lotor was rutting against the hand now in bliss at even the slight attention. 

Keith let him rut but started to pull the hand away “and this password is”

Lotor whined heels pushing into the bed as he arched to get closer “the pass-mmmhm the password is nnh its fabulous” Keith rolled his eyes at the stupid password but he had gotten what he wanted so he promptly stood up and started for the door. 

Lotors eyes snapped open “wait come back you said you would finish me.” his tone whinny.

keith resheathed his sword and started for the door “You killed Shiro you're lucky you still have air to complain with this is the only time i will leave you alive.” Keith slammed the door ignoring the calls from lotor by the time the guards noticed him Keith would be on an escape pod to find the rest of the plaidens.


	8. in witch revenge is achieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is getting long so i am gonna break it into two good kitty is the continuation

Lotor barely resisted screaming as Keith left him not wanting to call a guard in this state. Perhaps he had let this game go on a little too long, but it was nice to see keith in charge. He would have to punish him rather extremely for this. Using his arger to focus past the haze of the drug still in his system he connected with a part of himself often forgotten. Using the altean power he willed his hands to shrink thinning them until he pulled them free from his binding. He was rubbing feeling back into his hands letting them grow back to form when the evacuation call went out and he rolled his eyes. He loved his human but he was stupid. After untieing his feet he quickly made his way to his closet finding the antidote and taking a swig to clear his head. He instantly felt better even though the alarm was starting to get on his nerves. Pressing an intercom button on his watch he called to the head of the ship calling off the alarm informing him that it was a drill and to remind the guard that attack could come at any time.

The helm took it at face value quickly calling off the alarm and started yelling at his recruits to move faster next time their was a drill. Lotor stopped by a mirror fixing his hair and clothes so he looked less disheveled. He found the sword that keith had been playing with putting it back up on the mantle telling his room to put up a barrier around it so that their would be no repeat events. He should have noticed that while he was childproofing the house for his kitten. After going back over the sweet and finding all to be well he decided he had left keith long enough. 

Walking down the hall to the escape pods he found the one still sealed with a red occupancy light. Pressing the open button keith lunged out like a cat out of a bag ready to claw some eyes out. Lotor ready for this catching him by the neck and pressing him firmly against the wall. Both of keiths hands were frantically clawing at the hand cutting off his airways. 

Lotor gave him a good shake hitting his head against to wall. “ you really think I would let you go i am not nearly done playing with you yet. Though before that I will have to teach you a lesson.” Keith was gasping for air kicking out and thrashing as he got desperate for a breath. Lotor waited patiently watching his eyes and body for the exact moment that he passed out. Keith went limp though he fought until the last second and lotor caught him cradling him in his arms as he brought him to his next adventure.

Keith woke with a start ready to start running before he had even understood where he was. The first thing he felt was cold air on his skin couldn't he stay clothed for five fucking seconds. As he tried to stand up from his sitting position he found himself tied with intricate ropes crossing over him.. great. The third and arguably most annoying thing he realized was that lotor was watching him a chair nearby that looked much more comfortable than his roped up situation. 

Lotor smiled as he notice keith awaken “ good morning sleeping beauty thought I had overdone it for a big their though i am glad to see you are still with us.” Lotor stood striding over and running his hand though keith's hair. “ you know it took me a long time to decide what the best way to punish you would be. After all I want to keep your pretty skin flawless but I couldn’t let you off with just a finger shake.”

Keith snarled at him “I am going to kill you, I should have done it the second you let your guard down. You will not die easily.” 

Lotor just laughed patting his cheek a little too roughly “ That is a lot of talk for someone in your situation. Though really I should thank you for giving me the perfect idea of how we could fix this little behavioral problem.” Lotor head up a bright red ring and kneeled to work it around his cock painfully tight.

Keith was confused before he remembered all of the things he had said when high on that stupid sex drug. “ NO fuck no get off of me.”

Lotor shook his head pulling out a small capsule of lube and pressing it onto his fingers. “ sutch naughty language usually i would remind you that you have not been given permission to talk but i think it will be interesting to hear the exact moment that you break.” Keith tensed as he felt lotors cold fingers at his opening circling once before pressing a finger in. Lotor didn’t wait long before pressing in another finger making keith stretch quickly around the digits “I wonder how much you can take humans really are resilient when it comes to this maybe you were made just to play rough with.”

Keith was gritting his teeth knowing he was only making it worse by tensing up but he didn’t want to give lotor the satisfaction.” get your filthy hands off of me” Lotor didn’t even seem to be listening to him anymore adding a third finger and suddenly pressed against keith's prostate making him jump. 

Lotions hand stopped and looked up at him with a smile “ah there it is ready to make some pretty sounds for me kitty” That was keith's only warning before lotor was slamming his fingers over and over into that spot getting deeper inside of him to hit different angles. Keith made it through the first couple of thrusts but it was only a matter of time before he was keening and moaning under the treatment. He was really starting to feel the tightness of the cock ring as he throbbed around it.

Lotor kept going for what seemed like forever just watching him struggle “ah music to my ears, but you are not even close to done yet kitten” He pulled his fingers out too fast, making keith whimper hanging his head so lotor couldn’t see how disheveled he was. Lotor moved to the other side of him and was setting something up keith couldn’t quite see from this angle but he could definitely feel it when the head of something rubber was pressed against his hole. Keith kicked feebly not able to move much in this condition a small gasp escaping him as it pushes into him stretching and filling him.

Lotor’s hands wander over the boy “It is not the biggest one I have but i suppose that we will have to work up to it.” Keith struggled noticing that lators hands were already on him yet the toy continues to move up at a steady rate. 

Lotor stepped back to admire his work “though this toy does have its own additions after all we have to keep your attention.” Keith noticed the use of we for a second before all his mental ability was thrown out of the window. now that the toy had bottomed out started to really move it must have some kind of lubrications system because it make slick sounds as it started pumping up and down somehow managing to brush right past his prostate with every other thrust. Though he tried to resist it keith was gasping and making small whimpering sounds after not much time the ring around his cock suddenly a much larger issue. 

Lotor just watched for a little bit a smug fucking grin on his face “oh i almost forgot you know what will make this so much better?” Lotor pulled out a vile he keith remembered from the closet and shook his head not trusting himself to speak. Lotor just nodded opening the aphrodisiac and dipping two finger in stirring up the liquid. Lotor could feel the tug of it the second it made contact with his skin but this was going to be worth the wait. Scooping up some of the fluid on his fingers he proceeded to press them against keith's lips. Keith clamped down his jaw not wanting any part of this. The little bit touching him did make his skin tingle but hell if he was gonna give lotor the satisfaction. 

Lotor frowned pressing harder “ You still have a lot to learn if you ever want to get off then i suggest you open your mouth. Suck my fingers nicely and i might forgive you. I can leave you here for however long it takes you to learn.” Lators voice was so serious keith had no doubt he could make his life hell. Slowly keith opened his mouth letting lators wet fingers in. Keith was immediately taken by the sweet taste not anything like he imagined it was like honey and set him on fire with even more need. He sucked on the fingers licking around the digits unconsciously searching for every last taste. When lotor pulled his hand away it escaped keith's lips with a soft pop that you could just barely hear around the now constant string of moans keith was making. Lotor brought his fingers to his own lips tasting the lingering bit of keith and tendilla honey. 

Now that he was done with the set up he went to the door and opened it to his guests. The generals shuffled in eagerly they all deserved a reward after their last conquest of the Epsilon Eridani system. They were all good at taking orders so he knew they could be trusted around his kitten. Keiths eyes widened as they all came in the room galras of all shapes and sizes with their eyes on him. 

Lotor moved back to his pet leaning down “if you want to be bad I am sure that any of these gentlemen would love to purchase you but i doubt that they would be as gentle with you kitty. After all some of their pets don’t survive the first week. Do you think we should let them have a taste test before the auction or can you be a good pet.”

Keith was burning up. the thought of any of them touching him was too much everything was already to much for him “NO, no no please nhh i'm sorry i'll mmm i'll be your good pet please.” The sounds of his pet begging so nicely made all the blood in lotors body rush down he was so cute. 

Lotor took a moment much to his kittens distress to pretend to think it over before turning to his men “You heard the boy men not for sale just yet but remember how nice he looks in case their are any more incidents. For now you are all moved to first in line for our other guest” The crowd muttered disappointedly and keith notices a few of them adjusting their pants as they leave. Keith didn’t even comprehend the words being said he was just so happy that the scary men were leaving. Without this threat though he was all the more aware of his pressing need he was not sure how long he had been here worked oven and opened but it felt like hours and he was making pitiful whimpering moans as the toy beneath him continued its endless assault.

Lotor pet keith's hair while they all left “do you want to get off now kitten.” Keith nodded as enthusiastically as his restraints allowed him. Keiths pupils were blown wide mouth hanging open slightly as he tried to get enough air.

Lotor enjoyed how eager he was and decided to take pity on him.”all right i'll make it easy just let me use that mouth and once I finish you can.” Lotor had barely gotten his dick out when keith needily started to mouth at it trying to suck it deeper. Lotor wished he could have keith like this all the time, and maybe he would because god he felt good. Keith just closed his eyes and focused tongue flicking over everything he could reach until lotor gave him it all. He was full everywhere and it felt amazing. Lotor had been working himself up since he had subdued keith and that honey was enough that it was not long until he finished pulling out and leaving trails over keith's face who licked his lips to be a good boy and get a reward. Lotor almost wanted to leave him like this it looked so good but he had made a promise. Reaching down lotor released the ring and keith was instantly spilling over his hand moaning loudly. Lotor turned the machine to power down and it slowed down no longer working keith up. 

Lotor then held his hand up to keith's mouth to show him the mess he had made “ lick it up.” Lotor was proud that their was only a moment of hesitation before keith started to lap at his hand while watching him with hazy eyes. Lotor was so so proud of him the machine came to a full stop and he slowly worked the practically liquid keith from his bindings. Keith was just so tired he didn’t want to think and just let everything happen. Lotor carried the boy back to his room happy to have such a good kitty.


End file.
